


Out of Sight, Out of Mind

by ElectricGhost14



Category: The Folk of the Air - Holly Black
Genre: Angst, Everyone is probably ooc, Exhaustion, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I just wanted to write the ghost angst, Overworked, Queen of nothing spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24406222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricGhost14/pseuds/ElectricGhost14
Summary: The Ghost is determined to prove to everyone that he isn't going to betray them, so he works hard. He takes on any jobs he's offered and even those he isn't just to keep himself busy and out of everyone's minds. If he's been forgiven why can he stop feeling so guilty?
Relationships: Jude Duarte/Cardan Greenbriar, The Bomb/The Roach (The Folk of the Air)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Out of Sight, Out of Mind

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not going to lie, the characters are probably super ooc because i just wanted to write the Ghost angst. He's my favourite character and i need more on him. I don't own physical copies of the books and the wikia has every little sp if anythings wrong or i misinterpreted something, i'm sorry in advance!

It had been a few weeks since the official coronation of the High Queen of Faerie, Jude Duarte, revels continued and most folk were drunk however for some work resumed. There were still some fae who weren’t happy with a mortal queen, this was the Court of Shadows job. To find a eliminate those who sought to oppose the crown.

Even after The Ghost had been forgiven for his unwilling betrayal, it still felt tense. With Taryn, Jude and Cardan all knowing his true name he felt wary, he trusted them but the feeling of uncertainty that had settled in his stomach was yet to leave. They wouldn’t use his name for their own selfish desires but, even then, it wasn’t a pleasant thought.

The Ghost was still part of the Court of Shadows which he was eternally grateful for, he was happy for the Bomb and the Roach, finally confessing their feelings which the Ghost had seen for years. After watching his two friends dance around each other, not wanting to confess, for however many years it was good to see them happy. Even if the Ghost did become a bit of a third wheel. That wasn’t too much of a problem, however. The Ghost threw himself into work, taking on any assignment he could, partly to avoid the new couple, who he still felt guilty for betraying, and his own guilt. The more he worked, the less he had to focus on every way he messed up by having Locke and Madoc know his true name.

No one took much notice at first, the court of shadows as very busy, there were still people who wanted to defy the crown, everyone was busy, having just enough time to sleep but the Ghost was avoiding even those essential tasks. The more time he left for sleeping and eating the less he could make it up to everyone, the less he could prove that he wasn’t going to betray them again, even if no one thought that. The Ghost ignored the nagging in the back of his mind telling him that he couldn’t go on like this, he wasn’t fully mortal, he could last longer, he could work harder. After everything Jude had gone through, because of him and for him, it was the least he could do. Keep her safe, keep the crown safe, keep everyone safe, from everyone, including himself. They were invited to join the revels, encouraged to drink and to celebrate, the Bomb and the Roach joined in occasionally, having fun and dancing but the Ghost stuck to the shadows waiting until he could slip away, take on another mission, do something useful instead of nothing. 

The Ghost had taken another job, he wasn’t even sure how many he had taken at this point, his mind was just focused on making all his mistakes up to the crown. As he left the Court of Shadows, the Roach and the Bomb shared a look of worry that went unnoticed by the Ghost. He was hunched over, eyes focused on the ground and his steps rather than those around him, occasionally he felt his eyes droop close for longer than they should but he ignored it, focusing on the task he had taken, he was to follow one of the servants and report back where they have been going, after the guards reported the servant leaving regularly and always carrying a basket of something, it seemed a bit over the top to the Ghost but the guards were being even more careful to monitor who leaves and how often people come and leave the grounds and if someone roused suspicion, they roused suspicion. 

As the Ghost the left the room the Roach turned to the Bomb,

“We’re going to have to confront him at some point.”, the Bomb sighed and looked to where the Ghost had just left, 

“I know, even Jude and Cardan have noticed. He won’t listen to us though” the Roach nodded in agreement, they both knew if they confronted their friend, he would only deny that anything was wrong and any attempts to push it would only cause him to retreat even more. It didn’t matter that no one blamed him, the Ghost just couldn’t see past his own guilt.

The Bomb turned back to the work she was doing, more focused on helping her friend than the work in front of her,

“He can’t last much longer; I don’t think he’s slept in days and I can’t remember the last he had a proper meal.” The Roach was unsure what to do, they were all on the same page but reaching the Ghost was going to be difficult, he only hoped they would be able to do something before it was too late.

He put a hand on the Bombs shoulder and squeezed it in comfort, “I agree, I’ll try talking to him tomorrow.”

“Thank you” She smiled and tried to focus on her work, the worry for her friend lingering in the back of her mind.

The Ghost began following on foot, he stuck to the shadows, which was easy enough in the woods. He could feel a headache forming and a pain in his stomach, but he ignored it in favour for completing the task in hand. He knew he was hungry, but he felt bad putting himself before his work and making it up to everyone, instead powering on. He made a mental note to grab a snack when he got back and to take a short nap before he began writing up a report of the suspect. He followed a young woman for about 20 minutes, the often looked around but the Ghost was successfully hidden. She stopped briefly, about 30 minutes away from the palace. 

The Ghost climbed up one of the trees to watch her from above as she sat down in the grass and waited, about 5 minutes passed before another figure emerged from the trees. The Ghost brought his crossbow round from his back and aimed is at the figure, he kept his eyes on the both of them, observing their actions. The figure was a man, brown hair and dressed like another servant. He greeted the woman with an embrace and a light kiss, the woman opened the basket to reveal food and a blanket. The Ghost sighed in exasperation and put his crossbow away again. Stupid paranoid guard he thought, she was only meeting another man for a date. It was a useless assignment and time he could have spent on a more important mission. The Ghost dropped down from the tree, his vision swimming as he used the trunk to steady himself. He went unseen and unheard as he began the walk back to the Palace. 

The pounding in his head had gotten worse, his vision occasionally blurring but he ignored it along with the feeling of sickness from his empty stomach. The trip back to the palace felt very long, the Ghost was pretty sure he was slower and slightly sluggish, nowhere near as alert as he should be. 

He made is back to the palace with some effort to keep himself composed, as he entered the Court of Shadows he was greeted by the Roach and the Bomb as usual but also Cardan and Jude who were sat at the main table. They all looked up as the Ghost entered and he gave them a small smile, mostly to cover the grimace from his headache. They stayed quiet and watched as he made his way over to one of the smaller tables and put his mask down. He began to turn around and ask Jude and Cardan what business they were here on but as he turned his vision blurred and black spots appeared. He placed his hand on the table to steady himself, but the damage was done, his vision went black and he collapsed. Cardan was close enough to grab the Ghost just before he hit the floor. The others moved towards the two and the Roach helped Cardan bring the Ghost over to a bed in the corner, which was mostly used for anyone who was injured on an assignment.

They placed him on the bed and checked his pulse and breathing, 

“He’s breathing and seems fine, no signs of any poisoning so…” Cardan trailed off, everyone knew why the Ghost had collapsed but no one wanted to say it out load. The Roach gave in first,

“It was only a matter of time at the rate he was going”, the four of them watched the Ghost, his chest rising and falling slowly, finally getting a long-needed rest. Looking at him, it was impossible to ignore how bad he had gotten, his clothes hung off him more than they normally did, his cheeks were sinking in and the dark circles under his eyes far deeper than they should have been. They stayed quiet for another minute or so before he began stirring, no one dared to move as the Ghost opened his eyes but when he attempted to get up they stirred into action. 

“Don’t you dare get off that bed, you’re staying right there” Jude’s commanding voice echoed around the room and bought the others to a standstill, whatever they were about to say leaving their minds. The Ghost looked up at the Queen and his friend, a confused look on his face, he opened his mouth to speak when he registered what had happened and the four concerned faces looking down at him,

“I collapsed?”, he asked, looking for confirmation and receiving it in the Bombs small nod. The Ghost looked down at his hands, contemplating what to say next before sitting up, propping himself up using the wall at the head of the bed.

“I’m fine, seriously. I just need a nap”, Cardan scoffed at that and glares from the other three,

The Roach spoke first this time, 

“If a nap was all you needed you wouldn’t have completely crumpled, if it wasn’t for Cardan, you’d have a lot more problems than just being tired”. The Ghost had the decency to look guilty at that accusation. 

The Bomb continued, “We do care about you, you know that right. You need to look after yourself before you collapse in a much worse place than here”, the Ghost looked back down at his hands,

“It wasn’t exactly my intention to collapse”,

“Well then what was your intension?” Asked Jude, piercing eyes locking onto the Ghosts as he looked back up,

“I didn’t really have any intentions just to continue working and to make it up to you”, Jude looked slightly taken aback by that, obviously not expecting his answer to be to do with her. 

“Make it up to me?”, she asked. Refusing to break their eye contact,

“For everything I put you through”, The Ghost felt the shame for his previous actions rise up and that familiar want to put it right. Jude sat down at that, grabbing a chair from the table, the others followed, not wanting to just stand there. 

“You don’t have to make anything up to me, it wasn’t your fault, none of it was!”, Jude exclaimed, furious that her friend would feel like this but also at herself for not realising the guilt and the burden he was carrying around the whole time. The others also looked stunned, staring at a man they admired for his abilities feeling guilty for something out of his control. 

“If it wasn’t for Taryn it could have been so much worse”, the Ghost didn’t know what to think now it was out, Jude didn’t blame but it didn’t stop him from blaming himself. He saw the Bomb get up and walk out of the room, she came back in only a few seconds later with some water and bread. Handing them to the Ghost, she couldn’t help but want to relieve her friends’ guilt. The Court of Shadows was no stranger to guilt, but they killed enough people for it to slowly fade into the background, they worked at killers and assassins. There was no time for the guilt of those who needed to be killed. 

Jude sighed for what felt like the hundredth, unsure what to do for not the first time in her life. The Ghost drank the water and began picking at the bread, stomach yearning for the food it had not had time to taste and enjoy in too long. They all felt guilty for not talking to their friend sooner and instead letting is escalate to this. 

“Okay, well. You’re not doing any missions for at least a week”, the Ghost looked to Jude, ready to protest but her gaze shut him up as she continued, “I want you to sleep properly and eat three meals a day, and we’ll be keeping an eye on you. In fact, we can have dinner together, breakfast and lunch we’re trusting you, but you’re welcome to join any of us”. The other nodded in agreement with Jude. “In a week, you can take on missions again but you are doing a maximum of one a day, there’s a reason we have more people in the Court now. It’s not up to you three anymore.”

The Ghost nodded, tears in his eyes, “I’m sorry I worried you so much”, 

The Bomb moved closer, “Don’t be sorry, it’s our job to worry about each other, we’re friends. Just don’t do it again.” The Ghost embraced his friend as she came closer, grateful that he was okay even if he wasn’t perfect. Jude joined the hug and soon the two girls had dragged their boys into it and the Ghost was surrounded by all his friends, who cared about him. 

It was nice to have people care about you he decided.


End file.
